In the past, typical processor circuit boards (e.g. graphics processor boards, etc.) each included a dedicated on-board heat transfer component. Additionally, even dual-processor circuit boards (e.g. boards with two graphic cards, etc.) utilized a dedicated on-board heat transfer component. Thus, a single heat transfer component was utilized for controlling a temperature of an associated processor circuit board. However, use of dedicated on-board heat transfer components has been associated with various limitations.
For example, while a problem of cost is inherent with systems, since each processor circuit board has required a dedicated on-board heat transfer component, other problems exist as well. For example, due the typical location of dual-processor circuit boards on a motherboard, one of the processors typically receives cooling air via a “choked” channel (i.e. one which is constrained or obstructed by other motherboard components, etc.). To this end, the processors operate at different temperatures and thus at different speeds. Further, since speed symmetry is often desired among the processors, a performance of one of processor must be manually degraded to obtain such symmetry.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.